


The Tempest

by HelenaRickman1



Series: Sense and Sensibility Series [1]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaRickman1/pseuds/HelenaRickman1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Storm is on the Horizon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tempest

It wasn’t as if she was unaware of her charisma. 

Marianne Dashwood was reminded regularly by her mother of the impropriety an effusive personality could engender from those not familiar with one’s disposition. 

‘The weather,’ she pondered. One could find little to discuss regarding the weather on a mild summer’s day.

Yet no matter the atmospheric state, something should elicit more lively discussion.

“We’ve yet to experience a true tempest this June! Dark skies and the dance of lightning would be welcome!”

Her declaration brought a blunt glance from Mrs. Dashwood.

Her exuberance brought the notice of one Colonel Brandon.


End file.
